inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lalaya Obies
(Midfielder) |element = Earth |seiyuu = Takagaki Ayahi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)}} Lalaya Obies (ララヤ・オビエス) is an alien and the queen of Faram Obius. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form= *''"The young queen who rules Faram Obius. She sees the shadow of her late father in Tsurugi's face."'' |-| Young Form= *''"Queen Lalaya when she was a child. She loves her father Acrous very much."'' Appearance She has long dark purple hair, fair skin and bright teal eyes. Her ears are pointy. She wears a long blue and light purple dress with a pair of light purple gloves that have the same color as the crown on top of her head. Personality As the queen of Faram Obius, Lalaya cares a lot for the citizens of her planet and wants them to smile as shown when she ordered Minel to stop an alien child from crying. She also has a childish and cheerful side like when she talked to Tsurugi. Plot (Galaxy) She first appeared in episode 20 with her servant, Minel Eiba while watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Storm Wolf. Then, she was shown to be interested in Tsurugi after watching him using Bicycle Sword and even ordered Minel to bring Tsurugi to her. At the end of the episode, she talked about the legend about Earth that her late father told her as Minel replied to her that Shitennou will definitely make Earth Eleven lose. After Tsurugi was brought to Faram Obius by her order, she had a conversation with him in episode 24. She asked Tsurugi to serve for her, which he refused. Later, she gave him a tour around the city and he was impressed by her leadership. After he reluctantly agreed on obeying her, she was happy and suddenly asked him to become her husband. In episode 25, she said the reason why she wanted to marry Tsurugi is because he looked like her father. Her father was a powerful king who knew how to rule ethically. She wanted to make Tsurugi the new king because she believed that he could make right decisions like her father did. She asked Tsurugi if he had decided to become the king of Faram Obius in episode 26. Though Tsurugi still couldn't make his decision so he asked her to let him go around Faram Obius alone to gain more knowledge about it. She disagreed at first but when Tsurugi promised her that he would come back, she gave him permission to have freedom for one day. In episode 28, Tsurugi returned and asked Lalaya what her responsibility of being a queen is. She replied saying that her responsibility is to make the planet feel happy. Tsurugi then told her that the planet is suffering, and that someone locks her up in the palace and controls the planet at his own will. As Lalaya objected Tsurugi's statement, he offered to take Lalaya on a tour around the city. While wandering around the city, Lalaya saw that none of her people were smiling. Tsurugi then led her into a slum in the city, and told her that the people living there had their properties robbed by the nobles. By doing this, the nobles could live in a higher standard. When Tsurugi asked if this is the planet her father desired to establish, Lalaya cried. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form= *'SK Oiroke UP!' *'SH Love Arrow' *'DF Magical Flower' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' |-| Young Form= *'SK Oiroke UP!' *'SK Kanemochi' *'OF Melody Wave' Relationship *'Acrous Obies' (Father) *'Ireid Obies' (Grandfather) Gallery lalaya obbies in official site.PNG|Lalaya's artwork in official site. LalayaObies_trailer.jpg|Lalaya as seen in the trailer. Lalaya asking Tsurugi to become her_husband EP24.png|Lalaya asking Tsurugi to become her husband. Lalaya_crying_about_her_people_(EP28).png|Lalaya crying about her people. Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Faram Obius Category:Midfielders